Cin
by Mangalover2000
Summary: Cin, a girl who is exactly like Erza, found an identical twin facing her. She was searching for the assassin that killed Cin's father, but she ended up in front of a guild called Fairy Tail. Cin's evil stepmother and stepsisters seems to have also joined Mongolia, but where are they? When she counters the assassin, who is the prince out there to save her? CinXGray
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Haha, I'm taking Spanish class…I'm not Spanish, by the way. Yeah, I know, I've been away from VERY LONG! V_V Sorry, busy with vacation and then the school work…tch…**

**But…I wrote something in my notebook, and then I think it's good, so I'm posting it…**

**I have to tell you this…I have a weakness! I have trouble continuing stories that are super long! So GIMME THESE REVIEWS! To keep me writing!**

**Please enjoy, Cin:**

"Cin! Bad news, Cin!" Aria, a maid cried. I looked up from my book.

"What is it? You just scared the birds away!" I grumbled, a bit crabby because of my sleepiness.

"Your father…he…he…" Aria began sobbing. "He's dead!" I stared. Even if I'm only six, I know the meaning well.

"Died? How?" I tried to remain calm, so that I can think straight. "What do you mean?"

"It…he was assassinated." Aria replied between sobs. "Oh…Cin! Stepmother Grandy has taken over the land!"

"…Aria." I closed my eyes, "I have a favor to ask." I inhaled, taking in the force of my favor.

"Y-yes?"

"Forgive me…" I opened my eyes again. I walked over into my room. Inside there was an extended sword, like a short spear. "I'll take this."

"But! That's…" Aria stopped, and then nodded. "So…"

"Erase 'it'." I looked at Aria. I knew she knew what I meant. Aria swallowed and inhaled.

"Yes, Mistress Cin."

I stretched my eyes. It' around 6:30 and I'm still tired.

"Cin!" Aria called over to me. "Her highness wishes to meet you!" I sighed, it's been 9 years since my father died, and I still don't know who the assassin was. My father was a landlord, a very powerful one. No doubt people will be after him. My stepmother Grandy, has taken over his position, much to my distaste. My stepsisters, Canila and Mel, have a very spoiled life. Me? I'm forgotten intentionally. That's why Grandy wishes to 'meet' me….because in her mind, she doesn't know me.

"Yeah…I'm coming." Only Aria knows my plans to track down the assassin and get my revenge. To do that, I needed freedom. For that, I asked Aria to erase all memories of people who knew me.

"Cin…break a leg." Aria nudged me, I snickered. The only danger is, if Aria died, the magic would wear off, and people will know about me again. In this world of magic, you never know what can happen.

"Hmm…" I nodded, and stepped into the castle. So nostalgic, I saw the pictures of father, which are still there, and many things were still the same.

"Ah, what an ugly girl," A girl said as I walked into Grandy's room. I recognized her immediately, it was Mel.

"She's okay." Canila added, "not half as bad as Kinny." _Kinny? Who is that?_ I thought to myself, interested.

"Be quiet. Cin Redheart, am I correct?" Grandy spoke up. She looked way older; she had gray hair, wrinkles, and got shorter.

"Yes, your highness." I replied, and bowed. "I am Cin Redheart, at your service."

"You are a girl, Cin." Mel implied, "you should curtsy."

"I'm sorry." I replied, "Does it bother you so?" I asked, definitely not letting Mel change the way I bow.

"Let her be!" Canila sighed. "You have too many rules Mel."

"Hmph, she's going to be mother's maid…does she have any special training?"

"Yes I do, Mistress Mel. I am here because of my earned degree." I replied, slightly irritated.

"Level?"

"406, milady."

"Whoa, I thought 400 are highest!" Canila exclaimed, "Where did the 06 come from?"

"Extra credits, Mistress Canila." I glanced at Aria, who is now Grandy's servant after their memories were wiped.

"Perform magic? What kind?" Mel pressed.

"I can equip armor in 0.3 seconds." I replied, "Weapons up to level 511."

"Oh my god!" Canila exclaimed once more. "0.3 seconds? I thought the fastest was 0.8! I thought level 500 was strongest!"

"Cin is skilled." Grandy said, "When Cin fights, she changes equipment so fast the opponent doesn't even see it coming."

"Can I have Cin?" Canila asked. "She'll be my body guard!" _No, Canila, I am not._ I thought, glancing at Grandy.

"No, dear." Grandy answered, "She's my weapon." _Weapon? Does she want me to kill someone?_ I thought, and I caught Aria mouthing to me "Uh-oh."

"Your highness…do you have a mission?" I inquired, waiting.

"Yes." Grandy replied. The twins, Canila and Mel, fell silent.

"Cin, you'll kill the queen."

**Phew…scary! But don't stop here! What is Grandy's real intention…why does she want to kill the queen? Read more to find out!**

**PLEASE REVIEW . BUT I didn't want you to review cause I want lots of review. Review if there is really something confusing, or not good, or be truthful if it really is good. If you don't like it at all, please tell me! I am not offended! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Erm, there is absolutely no one who is reading this story…huh. Ah well, I do have bad records from my previous story. I want to write right now though…so even if no one read this, I'll write! Hope someone reads it soon. **

"I want you to kill the queen Ur."

"Huh?" I repeated, "Kill queen Ur, Grandy?"

"Did you just call me Grandy?" Grandy glared, and Mel laughed. I shook my head, denying. Grandy continued, "You don't have to kill her. I just want the king's attention. Right now he just loves Mavis. You have three years to make her disappear from the king's memory. Of course, I asked Aria, however…"

"She couldn't do it?" I interrupted. After a moment of silence, I regretted that. "I heard that people who control memories can only use their powers on one thing."

"Yes, that's right." Grandy smiled, "I already occupied with another job. She needs to focus on that right now, so now, you need to help me with this second task."

"My lady, I didn't mean to stick my nose into your business," I can't resist asking. It's too suspicious, after all, Aria is helping me brainwash them. "What exactly is Aria's other task?"

"Since I already entrusted you with a very top secret task…" Grandy considered, "Aria is helping me control the Prince Gray's memories. I want Prince Gray to marry either Mel or Canila." Mel and Canila glared at each other, as if it's a competition between them.

"It's up the Prince Gray for his choice. All Aria has to do is make him notice both of us." Mel nodded towards me, and then mocked, "It'll never happen to you." I smiled, and dipped my head. Of course it wouldn't happen to me, since I couldn't care less anyway.

"Hey, perhaps it might!" Canila smiled at me. I never seen her so nice, after all, she used to be even meaner than Mel. That's suspicious.

"That's it, girls." Grandy interrupted. "Please, you may leave." She gestured toward the door. I bowed again, and left. I heard Mel snort at my boyish bow. I didn't need Aria to tell me that I'm pretty much a boy. I have a flat chest, wore boy clothes, a cape, and have very short hair. Anyone would think I'm a boy if I don't tell them. In public, when a person thinks I'm a boy, I let them think I'm a boy.

"I agree with Mel about you being so boyish." Aria said behind me. "I think you should act like the way you were before."

"Why? How I am so different?"

"After all these years, you really became unaware that you are a girl, didn't you?" Aria sighed. "About what Grandy said, it was a lie."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's a little more complicated."

"None of my business…" I yawned, "I am very tired."

"It's only 12:00. Are you lacking sleep?" Aria asked, touching my forehead.

"Nah, I'm fine…" Suddenly, I saw a huge whirl of gray clouds in the sky. "What the heck?" Aria's eyes widened. "What? What is that? A tornado?"

"No. I think you are going to be transported into that other world." Aria whispered. "I actually think its best that you do."

"What? What do you mean different world?" By now, the winds were so strong, that I had to yell for Aria to hear. Branches and sticks blew everywhere, and everything was chaos, like a real tornado is descending.

"You'll see. I want you to jump into that whirl right now!" Aria yelled back. My eyes widened, and in the corner of by eyes I saw Grandy, Mel, and Canila come up from behind.

"It's time!" Grandy said, "Cin, I want you to complete your mission!" I looked at her bewildered. What is happening? What does Aria mean when she said, 'different world'? Why is Grandy worrying about my mission? "I want you to complete it, no matter where you are! You must kill Ur, whoever that may be, queen or not!" Now it's really not making any sense. Queen or not? Ur had always been the queen.

"Now go! We'll come too!" Mel called out. Come? Come where? I refuse to go into that whirl of clouds! I grabbed onto a table leg nearby. The wind was so strong; even I had trouble not being blown away. I watched as Grandy, Mel, and Canila let go of whatever they were holding and was sucked into the whirl wind. I stared, they didn't get 'sucked' in, and it's more like they disappeared.

"You too, the assassinator that you are searching for, might be in that world." Aria said behind me. "I'll be leaving you, because I need to take care of this house." My eyes widened. Aria suddenly slapped my hand away from my holding, and I felt myself getting blown away from her.

**For anyone who is reading this…how is it?**


End file.
